Milki Mama
by PrincePink
Summary: "Bersikap baiklah kepadaku, Karena mulai detik ini kau akan menjadi milikku Baekhyun" - Chanyeol[2S/Collaboration with some author/BoysLove]


**S** ejak kecil impian Chanyeol adalah menikahi seseorang yang cantik, mampu mengurusnya, mengurus anak – anaknya, dan juga mencintai nya. Dua anak lebih baik. Terserah, semuanya Chanyeol serahkan pada yang maha kuasa untuk memberinya dua anak laki – laki, dua anak perempuan atau berbeda jenis kelamin. Karena yang Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia akan menerima darah dagingnya sendiri.

Impian Chanyeol seakan terkabul seluruhnya kini saat ia memperhatikan seorang pria mungil cantik dengan balutan _hanbok_ hijau muda bersih yang tampak bersinar malam itu. Pria mungil itu dengan lembut mengelus kedua bocah lelaki mungil berusia satu tahun yang tertidur di atas kasur nya. Ya, istri yang cantik, kedua anak yang sehat kini sudah Chanyeol miliki. Tidak ada lagi keinginan terbesarnya dalam hidupnya kali ini karena seluruhnya sudah terjadi.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya saat sosok cantik itu mencium kedua pipi bocah mungil itu. Anaknya. Kedua anaknya yang menggemaskan dan lincah. Kini kedua bocah itu sudah mengarungi dunia mimpi anak – anaknya, yang tidak pernah orang dewasa tahu.

"Mengapa anak kita terlihat menggemaskan?"bisik Baekhyun, pria manis itu sambil mengelus rambut Luhan – _si sulung_ – kemudian beralih mengelus Kyungsoo – _si bungsu_ – yang pulas tertidur sambil menghisap ibu jarinya.

"Mereka seperti ibunya,"

"Perlu kau ingat, mau bagaimanapun juga aku ini lelaki Yeol, sama sepertimu," Baekhyun memajukan sedikit bibir nya. Alhasil, Chanyeol harus mendesah karena ia tidak mungkin menyetubuhi istrinya hanya karena mimik wajah Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung menggodanya. Apalagi ini kamar kedua putra kembarnya, tidak mungkin kedua orang dewasa ini bergumul tanpa pakaian dikamar kedua anaknya yang masih suci. _Tidak! Chanyeol sayang anaknya. Sayang telinga dan kedua mata anaknya yang masih polos_

"Lelaki mana yang menyusui dan melahirkan?" Ledek Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun .

"Perlu kau ingat tuan," balas Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini. Ingat?" Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol hanya menaikan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Lagipula siapa yang mendesah kenikmatan dibawahku saat itu, bukankah itu kau?"

"Ish menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Tapi tetap saja setidaknya kau juga harus ingat aku tetaplah seorang lelaki yang sama denganmu,"

"Oke. Kau lelaki," Chanyeol mengalah dan mendesah. "Tapi kau lebih cantik dan sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istriku," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil jemari kanannya berlari menelusuri pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan kita pertama saat itu, Baek. Sungguh kau harus tahu isi hatiku saat pertama kali melihatmu," bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua obsidian Baekhyun.

"Sungguh?"

"Meskipun itu kejadian satu tahun silam tapi aku masih mengingatnya," Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan ingatan itu. Awal pertemuan kita, pertarungan kita dan pada akhirnya dimalam saat kau benar-benar menjadi milikku," Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menggecup bibirnya dengan ciumanya yang ringan namun selalu membuat Baekhyun melayang menuju langit ketujuh.

Pipi gembil Baekhyun memerah. Kembali Baekhyun memutar kejadian satu tahun lalu, awal pertemuan mereka, pertarungan antara hidup dan mati untuk mereka dan sampai di titik ini. Titik kebersamaan mereka, hingga menghasilkan sosok mungil tak lain adalah buah cinta mereka. Dan meneruskan kehidupan yang penuh kedamaian dan ketenangan tanpa ada yang mengusik keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

 **Milki Mama**

 **Author : N** aywind, **A** wbaekhiee, **B** lackxautumn, **B** luepxegon, and **P** rincePink

 **Cast : B** aekhyun as **V** ampire **H** unter and **C** hanyeol as **V** ampire

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : 2S**

 **Genre : B** oysLove, **F** antasy, **M** arriage Life, **R** omance

 **Summary :**

"Bersikap baiklah kepadaku, Karena mulai detik ini kau akan menjadi milikku Baekhyun" - Chanyeol

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_

 _Tercekik disini merindukan mu sampai mati – Eternal, Mariah Carey_

 _._

 _._

{ **Flashback}**

 **D** esa Adhara. Desa yang makmur, penuh kedamaian dengan hasil panen dan perikanan yang baik. Bahkan saat musim silih berganti, warganya tidak pernah kekurangan sedikitpun. Sungguh satu desa yang dikagumi dan disanjung banyak orang. Keamanan desa itu menjadi daya tarik setiap orang sehingga banyak perantau dan pengembara yang memilih menikahi anak perempuan di desa ini dan tinggal di desa Adhara.

Keindahan dan kedamaian desa Adhara menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi ketiga lelaki berdarah dingin yang tengah memperhatikan desa itu dari puncak gunung. Mata tajam dan kulit pucat milik mereka menjadikan mereka sosok mengerikan yang mampu membawa seseorang kedalam jurang maut. Sosok yang amat ditakuti oleh setiap warga karena kehadiran ketiga sosok itu mampu menghancurkan desa Adhara dengan gigi tajam mereka dan juga nafsu membunuh mereka yang kuat.

Vampire, sebut saja. Mahluk dingin tidak berdarah dan tidak pernah mati. Siapapun yang berani melawan mereka maka kematian akan menjadi langkah awal bagi mereka manusia – manusia yang berusaha mengusir mereka. Sosok yang paling tinggi tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon.

"Kita lihat saja, malam ini semuanya akan berubah. Desa Adhara yang mereka kagumkan akan menjadi desa yang penuh ketakutan dan ancaman," suara berat itu menyadarkan kedua rekannya .

Mereka bertiga menyeringai dan kembali meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain untuk mendekati desa Adhara dan menjalankan keinginan mereka yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak beberapa hari kebelakang.

.

.

 **M** enjadi seorang yatim piatu sejak umurnya enam tahun bukan pilihan Baekhyun. Mata kecilnya harus menjadi saksi pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya yang diyakini Baekhyun bahwa dua orang vampir lah yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Dengan segala keberanian dan tangisan, Baekhyun pun melarikan diri dan pergi kerumah nenek kakek nya atas suruhan ibunya. Dan kini, setelah nenek kakeknya tiada, Baekhyun harus kembali menjalani kehidupannya sebatang kara, namun berhasil menjadikannya seorang pemburu vampir yang bijaksana dan cakap.

Berbekal keteguhan hati dan ketabahan yang ia pupuk, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengunjungi desa Adhara pagi itu. Melihat makam kedua orangtuanya, juga melihat bagaimana rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya juga sekaligus tempat dimana kedua orangtuanya meregang nyawa. Menyakitkan, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya.

Ada yang berbeda pagi itu. Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama di desa Adhara. Suasana yang tidak pernah ia rasakan lagi sebelumnya .

Indera penciuman Baekhyun seakan memberinya radar bahwa desa ini telah didatangi sosok yang paling Baekhyun benci seumur hidupnya. Kemampuan Baekhyun mencium aroma vampir yang berada disekitarnya, menjadikannya pemburu vampir dan memburu setiap vampir yang mengganggu wilayah teritorinya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak serangan vampir terakhir kali menyerang desa Adhara, , Baekhyun membuat para vampir takut menyerang kembali karena kemampuannya yang dapat membunuh para vampir dalam sekejap. Dan perasaan yang sudah tidak ia rasakan sejak lama itu, kali ini muncul kembali.

Sebulan belakangan ini desa-desa yang berada di wilayah teritorinya memang seakan sedang mendapatkan kutukan dari para vampir, yang mengancam kepada setiap perawan, sudah ada 6 korban yang mati sampai kehabisan darah karena kutukan itu, itulah yang kepala desa beritakan pada Baekhyun. Seluruh warga pernah berhasil menemukan siapa vampir dibalik serangan membabibuta ini. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan takut untuk mencari tahu siapa vampir kejam yang berani melakukan ini. Dan kedatangan Baekhyun bagai air di padang gurun bagi mereka.

.

.

 **K** edatangan ketiga sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan taring yang mencuat di rumah orang tua Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari mimpi buruknya yang ia alami sejak menetap di rumah orangtuanya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu rumah nya dengan keras. Baekhyun menyeringai saat ia tidak mendapati siapapun di halaman rumah orangtuanya. Namun aroma kuat khas vampire yang menjijikan bagi Baekhyun masih tercium jelas disini.

"Kemana kalian rupanya?" bisik Baekhyun tanpa tahu ketiga sosok itu tengah memperhatikan sosok itu dari jauh. Kai, salah satu vampir dengan kulit yang lebih gelap menghela nafas berat.

"Sial! aku lupa jika desa ini adalah tempat tinggal si pembunuh vampir itu," ujar frustasi.

" _Nuguya_? Pria cantik itu?" Tanya Sehun - _Vampir dengan kulit terpucat_ \- dan mengarahkan matanya kepada orang yang dimaksud Kai sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leher 2 perawan yang berhasil mereka sekap saat hendak membawanya kedalam hutan.

"Bodoh sekali kau jika tidak tahu dia siapa?"

"Memangnya dia siapa?Tidak hanya Sehun yang tidak tahu pria mungil sok jagoan itu siapa, aku juga tidak tahu," lanjut Chanyeol, ketua dari gerombolan vampir yang menyerang desa adhara malam itu.

"Dia itu Byun Baekhyun, pemburu vampir yang ditakuti setiap vampir dalam perkumpulan kita," ujar Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol dan melirik kedua perawan yang terlihat tersiksa. "Kau terlalu asyik dengan mainanmu belakang ini hingga tidak pernah tahu kabar dirinya"

"Hei vampire bodoh!"

Teriakan suara cempreng itu menyadarkan ketiga vampir itu. Kai menyeringai saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Dengan hanbok putih, dan juga rambut pendek cokelatnya yang berkibar terkena angin malam terlihat manis, dan itu berlaku bagi Chanyeol kini yang sudah berdiri terdiam melihat sosok mungil itu. Jangan lupakan juga pedang yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Baekhyun menghampiri ketiga vampir tampan itu dan sudah siap menebaskan pedang peraknya di leher Chanyeol, namun niatnya itu terhindar karena Chanyeol menahan pedang yang digunakan Baekhyun dengan tangan kosongnya, seketika tangannya mulai melepuh karena sentuhan pedang perak Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kau sudah gila?!" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa dua tawanannya lepas dari dekapan mereka dan melarikan diri.

"Dasar bodoh! Tangan ketua kalian saja sudah melepuh saat terkena pedangku dan kini kalian masih berdiri melihat kelakuan ketua kalian yang juga sama bodohnya dengan kalian?" Baekhyun menatap heran ketiga vampir itu. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat vampir bodoh seumur hidupku," desah Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Seharusnya kalian kabur bukan berdiam diri disini!" perintah Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai saling lirik, bahkan membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangannya karena kesakitan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Baekhyun merasa terganggu dan kembali mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Apa kau lihat – lihat?!" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Bersikap baiklah kepadaku, Karena mulai detik ini kau akan menjadi milikku Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol sembari menyeringai. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun sesuatu menggelitik perutnya saat melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol, si ketua pasukan.

"Sudah chanyeol ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun untuk segera berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menutup mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan kiri nya. Saat Baekhyun membuka mata, ketiga vampir itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Tentu saja ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget, pernyataan macam apa itu seenaknya saja mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

 **S** udah dua hari desa Adhara kembali tenang seperti biasa. Namun keanehan melanda sang pemburu vampir. Setelah kejadian serangan vampir, Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah perkataan vampir tampan bernama Chanyeol itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dipikiranku?, bahkan aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi..ini sungguh gila,

Tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun dan penduduk lainnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol dan dua komplotannya dalam 2 hari belakangan ini sedang memantau desa Adhara. Fokus utama Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun, yang anehnya Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat mencium aroma vampir Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Kai kesal. "Bahkan kau melarangku untuk menghisap darah-darah perawan itu. Aku haus jika hanya memantau saja seperti ini" ujar Kai mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan

"Sudahlah diam Kai, kau ini berisik sekali seperti ibu – ibu di pasar!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau masih saja ingin berurusan dengannya sih? Sudah untung kita terlepas dari ancamannya kemarin, sekarang kau malah menghampirinya lagi," dengus Sehun sambil melempar kerikil kecil di dekatnya.

"Aku juga merasa aneh," Chanyeol menatap jauh Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri menghadang beberapa orang dengan tubuh tinggi dan sama – sama berkulit pucat sepertinya dia dan kedua sahabatnya. " Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengannya, dan yang paling aneh aroma tubuhnya membuatku nyaman seakan membuatku tidak bisa jauh darinya, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini," ujarnya tulus.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa selama ini aroma vampir yang ia cium bukan aroma vampir dari Chanyeol dan kedua temannya. Tapi ketiga vampir didepannya yang tengah menatapnya sengit. Aroma vampir yang ia rasakan saat kematian orangtuanya.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya terdiam menyaksikan perkumpulan vampire lain itu menghancurkan desa Adhara dan merenggut banyak korban perawan, bahkan Baekhyun sampai lelah bertarung dengan para vampir yang dibawa oleh ketiga vampir ketua yang menjadi biang dari semua keruduhan ini. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan serangan itu, hingga membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkup ditanah mulai tidak berdaya, pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya, sehebat apapun dirinya jika hanya dirinya seorang saja yang melawan, rasanya mustahil untuk memberantasnya.

Merasa ini sudah mulai berlebihan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dan nekat bertarung melawan vampir lain yang notabennya masih se ras dengan dirinya. Sehun dan Kai tidak bisa mencegah apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol tidak dapat terima jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh "mainannya", ya, saat ini menurutnya Baekhyun adalah mainan barunya.

"Dia milikku. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, atau kau akan mati ditanganku," ancam Chanyeol pada vampir yang berusaha menyentuh Baekhyun dan bahkan sudah berniat untuk menghabisi darah Baekhyun.

" Maksudmu apa Chanyeol?, jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengenalmu," tanya Daehyun, salah satu ketua kelompok yang menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

" Lebih baik kita bagi dua saja agar adil, tetapi karena aku yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu, aku yang akan mendapatkan darah perawannya paling banyak, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak sudi membagi apa yang sudah jadi milikku kepada orang lain"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di bahunya dan membawanya lari ke dalam hutan. Saat vampir lain itu ingin mengejar, Kai dan Sehun menghadang jalannya sehingga ia kehilangan jejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol berusaha melawan batinnya yang ingin berusaha menggigit Baekhyun karena aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menggoda. Goncangan di tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun mulai sadarkan diri dan kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, seakan sedang ingin berusaha mencium bibir merahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang berlari terjatuh.

"Kau-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari serangan vampire itu, tapi kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini," dengus Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa kini ia telah diselamatkan oleh vampir tampan ini

 _tampan? eh_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku tadi sedang bertempur dengan kaum mu yang dulu pernah menghancurkan keluargaku?"tanya Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua bola matanya yang memerah. Baekhyun sigap saat taring Chanyeol memanjang, seakan ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Seakan kembali kesadarannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sosok mungil jtu membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol menjilat lidahnya. Bahkan taringnya terasa di bibir Baekhyun kini. Seakan terhipnotis, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol di bibirnya.

Chanyeol menjadi pihak pertama yang menarik bibirnya. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dan terisak. Chanyeol baru saja membuka ingatan masa lalunya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya dari tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Kini kau memiliki aku. Maka tinggalah denganku dan menikahlah denganku," ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"Tapi kau seorang vampire," ujar Baekhyun berusaha menekan isakannya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang – orang tentang kita?"

"Tenang saja. Selagi kau memiliki aku, kau tidak usah khawatir," ujar Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun . "Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku dan kita akan hidup bahagi. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi,"

.

 **{END OF FLASHBACK}**

.

.

 ** _[ CHANYEOL POV]_**

 **S** ekiranya sudah satu minggu terakhir kali aku berburu di hutan, namun tak dapat kusangka insting memburuku menjadi menumpul sehingga membuatku sedikit gegabah. Pada buruan utama, cengkramanku meleset sehingga lengan kiriku tergigit tajamnya gigi hyena. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko yang mungkin akan membahayakan diri aku pun lebih memilih untuk mundur dan mencari buruan lain.

Beruntungnya ketika dalam perjalanan untuk menelusuri hutan belukar lebih dalam, aku menemui rusa jantan yang terlihat gemuk dan sehat. Karena naluri vampirku sudah terlanjur menjerit kelaparan, tanpa berlama-lama ku cengkram tubuh besar rusa jantan itu dan ku robek pangkal lehernya kuat-kuat, spontan darah segar terciprat mengenai setengah badanku dan mengalir dengan deras sampai kebawah pijakan. Ku hisap kuat-kuat darah itu sampai dagingnya mengkerut, lalu kuhempaskan onggokan daging itu dan membiarkannya mengering sampai burung bangkai datang untuk menyantap sisanya.

Akhirnya tubuhku sudah menjadi bugar dan staminaku sudah kembali penuh. sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pulang, Baekhyun pasti sudah lama menungguku dirumah karena langit sudah sangat gelap.

Dengan baju dan tubuh bersimbah darah, kubawa tubuh kotorku memasuki rumah. Hal yang pertama kali kutemui adalah baekhyun yang tengah duduk termenung sembari melihat ke jendela, begitu menyadari keberadaanku ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih betah berdiri di daun pintu utama.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun sembari melepas rompi kulit milikku yang terkena noda darah yang sudah mengering, begitu pandangannya bergulir ke lengan kiriku mata sipitnya pun membulat begitu ia mendapati bekas gigitan hewan buas yang perlahan mulai memulih.

"Chanyeol, kau harus berhati-hati!" ucapnya sembari mengusap lengan kiriku yang sebelumnya terkena gigitan hyena

"Perlu kau ingat, vampir bisa memulihkan lukanya sendiri," ucapku berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Ini karena kau sudah punya banyak stamina, coba kalau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatapku kesal. Aku tahu, dibalik sikap cerewet itu sesungguhnya baekhyun sangat peduli akan keluarga kami. Mengingat itu perlahan hatiku mulai menghangat.

"Tidak usah khawatir sayang, aku akan lebih berhati-hati," ucapku sembari tersenyum kecil dan dibalas senyuman menawannya yang selalu sukses membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Sekarang cepat bilas tubuhmu dengan air. Tubuhmu bau sekali!" Baekhyun pun mendorong tubuh jangkungku untuk menjauh darinya. Namun sengaja kutahan karena aku ingin menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tubuhku kotor sekali, tidak berniat untuk memandikan?" ucapku sembari menaik-naikkan alisku, bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Sedangkan yang kugoda menjengit begitu mendengar godaanku.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Kau iingat terakhir kali kita melakukannya? Kau malah menyerangku dan menghabisiku tanpa ampun bahkan di kamar mandi sekalipun!" ucapnya sedikit salah tingkah, terlebih begitu ia melihat senyuman penuh arti yang tak juga luntur dari wajahku.

"Yasudah, berarti setelah mandi kau mau ku serang dan ku habisi ya?"

"Yak Chanyeol! ! Cepat sana mandi kau sangat bau!"

.

.

 **B** aekhyun tidak menyukai bau darah, ia selalu memintaku untuk membilas tubuh sampai bersih jika aku habis pulang berburu. Aku tau pasti bau dari amisnya darah akan mengingatkan Baekhyun akan kematian orang tuanya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingin mencium bau tak sedap begitu ia memeluk ataupun menciumku ketika hendak tidur.

Sebagai suami yang baik aku pun menyanggupi permintaannya, tentunya hal itu tidak merugikan sama sekali.

Setelah mandi, aku pun melilitkan kain tipis dipinggangku dengan sengaja, beralasan ingin menggoda istriku dengan menanggalkan handukku di hadapannya nanti. Dengan tidak sabaran aku berlari kecil menuju kamar dan begitu aku membuka pintu, aku mendapati istriku tengah duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati diriku yang hanya terbalut kain tipis yang dililitkan di pinggang. Ia segera memutuskan pandangan kami begitu ia mendapatiku tersenyum penuh arti. Sembari mendekatinya, aku pun melepas lilitan kain ku dengan perlahan. aku yakin baekhyun akan menyukai pemandangan ini

"Apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar begitu aku mulai mengecupi leher hingga turun ke bahu mulusnya.

"Aku ingin memakan buruan terakhirku" secara perlahan aku membuka _seokgui_ miliknya hingga kini Baekhyun sudah tidak memakai atasan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil begitu kulitnya terkena udara malam dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan istriku kedinginan. Maka kubaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan mengungkungnya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" tanyaku khawatir, belakangan ini Baekhyun sering kelelahan karena harus mengasuh Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Bagaimanapun juga kondisi istriku harus lebih kupentingkan walau nafsu sudah memuncak.

"Tidak Chanyeol," kekeh Baekhyun. " Aku sudah cukup makan sayur dan buah-buahan untuk menambah stamina" ucapnya sembari mengelus pipiku lembut, sentuhannya masih sama mampu membuatku merasakan aliran sengatan listrik yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Usapannya pada pipiku pun turun sampai leher dan di atas dadaku, aku tak menghiraukan usapannya karena terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah cantiknya yang terlihat begitu bersinar. Bola matanya berbinar dan secerah bintang setiap kali kami saling bertatapan, yang mana membuatku merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah dicintai sosok yang sangat menawan. Tuhan, aku mengangumi ciptaanmu. Izinkan aku untuk terus mengangguminya hingga beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Aku begitu mencintainya.

Pesonaku terhadapnya pun seketika buyar begitu aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kejantananku. Yang berakibat fatal karena telah membuat kejantananku mengeras hingga menjadi sekeras kayu. Kikikan yang berasal dari rengkuhanku menjawab itu semua, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Menggodaku, eh?" ucapku sembari melepas lilitan handuk yang meliliti pinggangku dengan sekali hempas. Aku pun menundukan kepalaku untuk menciumi leher dan bahu polosnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tidak," ucapnya terengah begitu ia merasakan kejantananku menampar perut nya yang telanjang. "Kau ingin menyantap buruan terakhirmu bukan? Maka santaplah.."

"Kupikiri kau tidak akan menyesal," aku ahli dalam menelanjangi seseorang dalam hitungan detik, karenanya kini Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat dalam dekapanku hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. "Aku bisa sangat kasar, sayang"

"Kasari aku Chanyeol..." pintanya. Dengan lembut jemari lentiknya meremas kejantananku. Ia pun berjengit kaget begitu mendapati kejantananku sudah sekeras kayu.

"Keras sekali Chanyeolie," nada manja nya kembali mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia pun meremasnya kembali, lebih keras.

sial, Baekhyun

Aku pun mencengkram tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas kejantananku untuk tetap bertahan di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya ."Kau tahu Baekhyun, , kau tidak akan selamat setelah ini"

" Chanyeol~" rengeknya begitu ku jilati putingnya yang sudah mengeluarkan susu hingga mengalir di sekitar dadanya. Ya, mungkin aneh bagi sebagian orang. Namun ini keajaiban untuk keluarga kami. Baekhyun seorang lelaki yang mampu melahirkan sekaligus menyusui. Ayolah, aku bahkan bersyukur setiap kali jika mengingatnya. Meskipun dada Baekhyun tidak akan membesar seperti wanita, tetapi dengan dadanya dan putingnya yang besar, ia bisa menyusui anak - anak kami.

"Lepaskan cengkraman tanganmu sayang. Aku ingin bermain dengan penismu~"

"Tidak untuk kali ini Baekhyun," kuhisap dan kugigiti putingnya dengan keras, sehingga ia memekik kencang merasakan nyeri diputingnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan pakai taringmu!" pekik Baekhyun sembari membusungkan dadanya, memintaku untuk menikmati dadanya lebih dalam. Dengan senang hati kucumbu dadanya yang berisi dan kuremas dadanya dengan ganas.

"Chanyeol aku ingin menghisap penismu~" ucap Baekhyun diiringi dengan desahan manja, membujukku untuk menuruti permintaannya

"Kumohon Chanyeol,"

"Tidak sayang," sembari mengecupi bahu mulusnya, dengan perlahan ku buka celana _baji_ miliknya. "Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak pemanasan"

"Tapi milikmu sudah sangat keras, Yeol" lengannya yang sudah terbebas dari cengkramanku pun mulai menggerayangi dada dan perutku yang padat dan liat, hingga turun mengelus bulu kemaluanku yang lebat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyetubuhi mulutku terlebih dahulu hm?" tanya nya sambol tersenyum nakal, lutut yang ia tekuk pun ia gesek-gesekan ke kejantananku yang bergelantung diatasnya.

Dengan geraman tertahan, kulebarkan dan kucengkram paha dalamnya hingga lutut bertemu dengan bahunya, dengan posisi ini aku dapat dengan leluasa menggerakkan pinggulku dan juga Baekhyun dapat merasakan penisku tertancap lebih dalam karena pantatnya yang sedikit naik hingga lubang anusnya sudah merekah.

"Jika aku kasar, maka jangan memintaku untuk berhenti,"

Aku memposisikan diriku didepan lubangnya, melumuri cairan precum milikku diseluruh kejantananku agar leluasa keluar masuk dilubangnya yang kesat.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berhenti Chanyeol! " pekik Baekhyun begitu ia merasakan kepala penisku menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya yang serat, pekikannya bertambah kencang begitu aku menghentakkan penisku kedalam lubang sempitnya dalam sekali sentak. Sial, lubangnya begitu sempit walaupun kami sudah melakukannya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun pun melebarkan pahanya, membiarkan kejantananku dilahap lubangnya semakin dalam. Aku menyeringai begitu Baekhyun sudah terbuai dengan ritmeku, aku mempercepat tempo disetiap tusukan, membuat tubuh baekhyun tersentak-sentak hebat karena pergerakan pinggulku di area selatannya. Mata indahnya terpejam begitu ujung penisku berhasil menghantam prostat berkali-kali, dan juga sensasi ketika ujung penisku bergetar menghantam pusat tubuhnya, ahhh ini nikmat sekali.

Baekhyun berteriak semakin nyaring begitu pinggul ku pompa dengan kuat-kuat, ku gertakkan gigiku kuat-kuat seiring dengan hantaman kejantananku didalam lubangnya, Baekhyun memekik nikmat. Menggumamkan namaku di sela desahannya yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

Dapat kulihat kejantanan mungil milik istriku sudah mengeras dan menegang sempurna, ujung penisnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum dengan aliran yang deras.

"Chanyeol~"

Aku dapat merasakan perut istriku mengencang, dan ia pun sampai pada puncak orgasmenya. Walaupun begitu aku tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya walau penisnya sudah melemas, aku tetap menggoyangkan pinggulku, mencari kenikmatan sendiri untukku.

"Chanyeol, sudah"

"Kau bilang tidak akan meminta untuk berhenti," ucapku dengan gertakan yang kuat, membuat Baekhyun mendesah-desah kencang. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sayang"

"Chanyeol~"

Aku mulai gelap mata, dengan stamina yang sempurna kulampiaskan semua energi dan stamina disetiap gerakan pinggulku, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi nafsuku yang sudah begitu memuncak. Ia hanya mendesah lemah begitu aku mengangkat pantatnya untuk menyodok penisku lebih dalam.

Kini dengan posisi menungging sudah sekian kali Baekhyun orgasme, bahkan seprai dan ranjang milik kami sudah tak terbentuk dan penuh dengan cairan cinta. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang begitu aku semakin mempercepat tusukanku, lubangnya mengkerut meremas penisku semakin keras. Membuatku gelap mata menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun. Kepalaku mendongak merasakan remasan intens yang ia sebabkan dari kedutan lubangnya, membuat air liurku jatuh mengalir dari bibirku

"Aku akan sampai, Baekhyun"

"Tidak Chanyeol keluarkan diluar sayang.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk paha dalamku, ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku sembari terus menusuk-nusuknya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Aku sampai sayang~ argghh" dengan sekali hempas, spermaku mengalir dengan deras didalam lubangnya. Baekhyun mendesah lega begitu tidak lagi merasakan sodokan brutal yang menggempur lubang anusnya.

"Chanueol cairanmu banyak sekali~" ucap Baekhyun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Bahkan ketika kucabut penisku yang tertancap dilubangnya, cairan itu berlomba-lomba keluar sampai mengaliri pahanya. Dengan lelah Baekhyun berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, aku pun ikut berbaring disampingnya, menatap wajahnya yang nampak begitu kelelahan.

"Aku sedang dalam masa subur"ucap Baekhyun sembari mendengus menatapku. "Cairanmu banyak sekali, pasti aku akan hamil setelah ini," ia tak begitu menghiraukan diriku begitu aku mengecup bibirnya lembut, hanya ketika aku melumat bibir bawahnya lembut, ia membalas melumat dengan pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang,"

Kini ciumanku berpindah mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, ia terkekeh geli merespon ciumanku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya begitu merasakan tanganku yang sedari tadi mengelus punggungnya, kini turun hingga mengelus pantatnya yang sintal.

"Bagaimana untuk ronde selanjutnya?"

"Tidak Chanyeol! ! Ohh tidak!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

[ **Sepenggal dari author** ]: bagi gw ini fanfic bertema vampire pertama, but ini adalah satu tantangan tersendiri buat fanfic bertemakan vampire.

Halo, disini ada author **N** aywind, **A** wbaekhiee, **B** lackxautumn, **B** luepxegon, and **P** rincePink yang berkolaborasi bareng. semoga reader suka dengan fanfic baru ini ya. :) mungkin hanya twoshoot tapi kami harap bermakna bagi para pembaca.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik di twitter yang bikin panas dingin dan buat kita mikir 'ini kayanya cocok banget kalo diganti ama Chanyeol Baekhyun' kkk~ lalu kita pun mencoba menulis.

Gw apdet bareng author lainnya, seperti **Puputri, SayakaDini, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Parkayoung, Oh Yuri, Purflowerian, Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato ft Baekagain, dan Jongtakgu88** so jangan lupa baca fanfic mereka juga! ^^

Semoga kalian senang, dan selamat tahun baru 2017 :)


End file.
